Life in New York
by lovepercabethalways
Summary: Crystal and Xav have finnaly settled down to a new life when a disaster strikes can crystal save the ones she loves? Isuck at summeries but please read:P!
1. Chapter 1

**hey**** guys :P this is my first fanfic for the finding sky category even though it is seeking crystal ! Also i am sorry if i get american stuff wrong i am from ENGLAND! plz review but be nice as well!**

The plane rumbled to a halt."Here we are cupcake NEW YORK !" Xav said to me, trying to be heard over the rumbling of the engine.I stared out of the window astonished at how big the airport was!I could see Xavs eyes were glinting with excitement ,i still couldn't believe i had found him, my soulfinder ! we walked out of the plane, i was still wondering what the big surprise was and i could tell it was big just from the way Xav eyes glinted when he talked to me .we finally got our luggage and then found a person holding a sign with our names on it .the car was very cold and mist appeared on our windows,xav drew a heart on his window and wrote my name on it .he pulled me into a kiss my tongue exploring his and i could tell he was grinning inside and out but we did notice some disapproving glances so we abruptly stopped .while we were in the car Xav had tied a scarf around my eyes ."nearly there" he said i could almost see his grin through the scarf .he led me up some stairs and then he stopped .the scarf was pulled of my eyes and i saw my dream apartment (i guessed Dimond helped or he saw it in my mind!)

The door opened on to a white-walled living room with a black couch covered in red cushions, a flat screened tv sat on a red desk on the far side of the living room. the living room led on to sparkling white kitchen with grey cupboards. my new favourite colour orange was a great feature wall! i walked through a white door to a pristine bedroom with see through double door which looked on to a balcony with a white plastic table and chairs ! i started to cry this was the best surprise ever it even had a unsweet bathroom i pulled him into a passionate kiss and we both lay on the bed smiling and laughing !

we slept in our new bed for the first time that night we were laughing and crying but little did we know something much more dangerous was going on...

**DUM DUM DAAAAA**

**oh no whats happening!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Unfortunately i did not draw the pic **** sevenofdimonds7 but i did draw a different one;) !**

**Thank you ****Liv-Love-Work-Play-READ and sevenofdimonds7 for reviewing that makes me SMILE! **

Chapter2

I woke up at 6 and made coffee (I can't get through the mornings without it). I knew it would please Xav; he needed to go to work! I said to him telepathically _"get you ass out of bed right now ...I made CCCCCCCCCCCCCOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEE"_as I said coffee I could hear him getting out of bed as fast as he could, he was in the kitchen as fast as lightning, I gave him a mug and he sat down on our velvety black couch. As the coffee touched his lips he said "and that's why your my sexy soulfinder" we kissed and I murmured "that's why your mine" he laughed and we sat down and kissed and talked for an hour I looked at the clock 7:03 "shit I said your late!" "For what" "for work" I answered chucking pants a t-shirt and and a jumper in his direction. He was dressed in an instant I gave him a kiss (and the car keys) and he left.

I looked online and found some dress making courses in the city I booked myself a terms worth I started tomorrow!

Suddenly sky sent me a message on my phone saying _"_help all the boys are gone I can't contact them it's like their blocked!

Immediately I tried to talk to Xav but all I got was a crackling noise .then the doorbell went and little did I know answering it would be the biggest mistake I would ever make!

**UH OHH**


	3. Authors note - IMPORTANT

**Hey guys thank you for being nice and following .Thank you lottiebee, Liv-Love-Work-Play-READ and sevenofdimonds7 for reviewing**

**Unfortunately I have completely forgotten who is at the door so I need you guys to help because I don't want to stop! :( **

**PLEASE HELP the best answer gets a special mention.**

**Thank you**


	4. Chapter 4

I opened the door and saw the familiar face of my dad. But your dead I said. then it went black. The next thing I remember was Xavs face all bloody against the floor…

When I woke I felt a fluffy cat rubbing against my legs._Xav…_

_Crystal where are you _I heard the soothing voice of my soul finder on the other end of the line.

_Xav! Help…_ keep talking to him I heard the voice of an angry man you will just help me more….

**soz this is a tiny chapter also i have not written in ages pls read and reveiw! XD**


End file.
